mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Week 8
MCS1000: Breast Cancer Campaign Meeting Minutes 9th March 2011 Opening: As agreed we met earlier than usual to discuss exactly how we are going to get our campaign moving in the right direction. every put in some very thoughtful ideas and again we are all extremely pleased with how things are going. Present: Ana Ayala (AL) Joanna Eluka (JE) Sharon Legae (SL) Maurhys Phillips (MP) Natalie Christodoulou (NC), Sasha Manley (SM) Already done * sasha: already done logo for pink bra, going to do three more and post on wikia all four, so all group members can chose what bra design they want * ana: done research for the advice that people should be given and councelling, and found out that we should not go ahead with screening for breast cancer, 'it leads to mis-diagnosis' so we have chosen to just get at least ten people checked up. * natalie: i will make cupcakes for our breast cancer awareness day on the 4th April including pink balloons. also call Chase Farm hospital and ask if they will be able to spare a day or a couple of hours for our breast cancer awareness checks. we will get peoples names and numbers and ask if they are interested in getting checked on the 5th of April in Chase Farm hospital 'Do you have somone available to come to MDX on the 4th of April to get checks if not is it possible to go to Chase Farm and be seen on the 5th with a group of 10 people minimum' ? *'ana': big bra's, we need to make an event out of this day! lets make it like a party! something fun! *'sasha': we need to sort out if we can use the S.U bar as the awareness day *'ana', Sasha: 'Feel me' 4th April' *'sasha': the logo will be done by the 21st so ana needs to start putting posters up by the 28th, and print out 300 posters and any spare we can leave around the campus. * ana: paint people nails pink on the day- venetia can hand them out *'sasha': pink sweet in a bowl to every person who comes and puts their name down for a possible test. *'shasha': joanna can analyse and 'name the boobs' a little fun for the day, get pink post-its for 'name the boob' booth *'ana': 50p per cupcake, we need 100 cupcakes! *'sasha': natalie and venetia can call bakerys and ask for a good price on a pink icing cake and provide them for the day Assignments for the next meeting: *logo- sasha *slogan- to be confirmed *buy nail polish- natalie ''' *bakery- '''natalie *pink spray- ana *design protocal- e.g. speech protocal to be confirmed for the breast cancer awareness day *contact cetering company for the catering staff at mdx so they can also wear pink shirts or something pink, e.g hair bands, shirts...- joanna or venetia can do this *make an appointment with chase farm to get information and posssibly npersuade a 'cute' doctor come into middlesex university- trent park campus for the 4th or 5th April THE NEXT MEETING FOR MINUTES WILL BE NEXT MONDAY 21st at 1:30PM outside bevan hall building lecture hall meeting adjourned Nataliec 16:33, March 14, 2011 (UTC) MaurhysPhillips 16:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) JoannaElukaMDX 16:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) SharonLegae 16:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC AnaAyalaMDX 11:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC)